Love Blind
by Sapphayn
Summary: Suddenly, Drew stops arguing and starts blinking at a very fast pace. "May, the entire place is colorless," he says, unable to hide his panic. He turns to face me, flushes, and looks away. "What?" I demand. "Except for you," He continues. "I can only see you in full color, against the entire colorless world." Contestshipping oneshot.


**Hello! This is my very first fanfic on this account, after patiently enduring the wait for my access to the Document Manager. =.= Since I tend to be a perfectionist, I decided to start off by introducing a contestshipping oneshot. Enjoy, and please review afterwards, if possible. Thanks! :3**

* * *

**Love Blind**

**{Oneshot}**

* * *

At first, the morning is completely flawless. I am sitting lazily in the Pokemon Center's lobby, indulging some continental breakfast and complimentary hot chocolate. All that floats around my head is the beauty of the lightening sky, the softness of the chair I sit on, and the fact that there is no need to rush. I have already received all five of my ribbons, and as training should remain demanding, I am allowed the luxury to slow my pace.

I devour the remains of my biscuit and look up to find a _pleasant_ surprise.

"Hello, Munchlax," Drew says, smirking. I narrow my eyes, deciding that the relaxing atmosphere has been _completely _penetrated in about one second. "I'm surprised you haven't evolved into Snorlax yet."

"Drew," I mutter, in a reluctant greeting. "Nice to see you too, Grasshead. How's cabbage season going for you?"

It's his turn to narrow his eyes, because I have won the comeback contest for now. He resorts to, "Great, June. So, what are you doing here?"

"This is a _Pokemon Center_," I point out. "In case you forgot, I'm a coordinator, and I apparently train my Pokemon."

"Right," he murmurs, frowning. "I seem to have forgotten, because I received my fifth ribbon about a month ago."

My heart sinks with some disappointment. "Really?" I utter weakly. In some way, he is always ahead. Throughout our brief meeting, I've wanted to gloat about my new ribbon. It isn't possible now.

"Of course," he says smugly. To complete the trademark expression and provoke even _more _of my anger, he flicks his hair. "Upset?"

"No," I respond, although we both know how I really feel. There is an awkward silence, which a nearby waiter takes as an opportunity to tend to our table.

"Hello, beautiful," he says to me while totally avoiding Drew's presence. "Would you like some MooMoo Milk? It has been enhanced with vanilla, honey, and some local spices. It's the special of the nearby cafe, but we received some, free, to promote sales. What do you say?"

If the waiter was absent, I would have burst into laughter. It is obvious that Drew is upset- he is literally fuming behind the waiter's back.

"None for me, please," I say, as reserved as I can. "But Mr. Hayden will be delighted to have some. It will obviously cool down his flaring temper."

"Ah," the waiter responds, now aware of Drew's existence. He sets down a glass before him and briskly murmurs, "Enjoy."

"He called me beautiful," I sigh dreamily, once the waiter has stumbled out of earshot. I am more than ready to continue my act and entertain Drew, so the ice between us will break. My mouth opens in preparation, but Drew interrupts.

"Stop," he says icily. "You shouldn't let guys do that to you."

"It was a complement," I argue. My easygoing mood is now iced over by his rudeness. "He called me beautiful, because I am truly beautiful."

"He called you beautiful, because he's single and bored!" shouts Drew. "I can't believe it. If I wasn't here, then who knows what he could have done."

"Are you saying I'm not beautiful enough? Do I not deserve any attention at all?" My breath catches in my throat, the way it does when I am angry. "Am I some filthy girl, only to be loathed, by everyone I meet?"

"No," He growls, visibly agitated now. Unable to control himself, he jumps out of his seat and leans over the table. "I'm not arguing against _you _here. I'm saying that there are plenty of guys out there, identical to him, who just want to take advantage of you!"

"He wouldn't do that!" I shout and rise as well, trembling. "Unlike you, he's probably not a jerk!"

There is a loud scratching sound, and we both look down to identify the cause. My hot chocolate mug has collided with Drew's MooMoo milk. They both tilt towards each other, but neither of us makes a move to save them.

Finally, he reaches over and returns my hot chocolate to its original position. Without another word, he secures his MooMoo milk in his hand and drains the entire glass of its contents.

"I don't want that to happen ever again," Drew says quietly. "Stay with me, May. Let's travel together."

"Are you kidding?" I mutter, my words dripping with disbelief. "There is _no _way that's going to happen. As much as I _hate _to say it, you don't control my life."

Suddenly, Drew stops arguing and starts blinking at a very fast pace. "May, the entire place is colorless," he says, unable to hide his panic. He turns to face me, flushes, and looks away.

"What?" I demand.

"Except for you," He continues. "I can only see you in full color, against the entire colorless world."

* * *

"Don't send me to a doctor," Drew pleads.

If I wasn't in denial of his current situation, I would have immediately sent him to Nurse Joy. But instead, I let out a sarcastic laugh and lead him upstairs to his room.

As soon as we arrive, Drew walks over to his bed and collapses. "It's so dreary here."

He doesn't move in the next few minutes, so I conclude that he's asleep. I walk over to the door and peek into the peephole, expecting to see an empty hallway.

I am wrong. The charming waiter from breakfast walks down with a companion, who laughs uncontrollably at his latest comment.

"I almost had her," He boasts. "If she wasn't with that Hayden kid, May Maple would have been mine."

"How did you _not _get her with the concoction?" asks his companion.

The waiter sighs and is reluctant to answer. "In the end, she offered the drink to Drew. I didn't want to look like some scamming freak, so I let him have it. I wish I could have seen the effect, though."

"It would have been an interesting experiment," his companion agrees.

"May," Drew groans, probably disturbed by the voices outside. I pull my attention from the peephole and prepare to attend to him. "Come next to me."

I obediently stride over and kneel on the ground, next to the bed. "Are you feeling better?"

"A lot, now that I can see you," he admits. A thin strand of sunlight bounces between the closed curtain, and I fear that it blinds his eyes. The thought is forgotten soon enough; I notice everything.

At first, I was at the wrong angle to study his eyes. The lighting in the lobby made everything look astonishing clean and vivid. Now that the sunlight was only illuminating Drew's eyes, I understand

His eyes are unusually dull, and he is telling the truth.

"May?" Drew asks, unaware of my horror. "Sorry if that was too direct."

I don't hear him. I only hear the voice of the waiter, and it all fits together, like a puzzle.

_"If she wasn't with that Hayden kid, May Maple would have been mine."_

Drew has protected me.

* * *

"Oh, sorry. I think I just zoned out," I lie, although my voice is shaky. "It's getting colder in here. Should I open the curtains?"

"No," he replies quickly. "The light is blinding. I can't see anything. I can't see you."

"Drew, you're acting really weird," I observe. He doesn't make these obsessive and almost romantic comments to me. I am completely surprised with his sudden change. "Maybe you should take another nap."

"May," he says solemnly. I can tell that he is serious about what he is preparing to say, because he looks grave. "I don't know if I'll live to see tomorrow. I think you feel as if I'm obsessive and crazy at the moment. I know I'm different, and I don't know why I am colorblind to everything but you."

"Drew, calm down," I beg. "Please calm down."

"Before any of that happens, I would like you to know-"

"Shut up!" I wail. "Drew, shut up! You'll live, and this will go away in no time. Don't talk to me like it's the last time you will."

"I don't know what this condition signifies, honestly," he admits. "How ironic that I can only see _you_ in full color."

This shuts me up. I feel as if I'm almost over a cliff, and he has stopped me from falling. "Ironic?"

"I don't care if you don't believe it, July," He says quietly, smiling to himself. "But I'm in love with you."

"It's a concoction," I whisper, ignoring his mindless confession. "You were right about the waiter, just like you've been right about everything."

Drew smiles and replies, "I know it's a concoction. What else could that MooMoo milk be? The _local spices_ were obviously what caused this colorblindness."

"I suggested for you to take it," I say regretfully, burying my face in my hands. "How can I live now, knowing that I am the cause for you to see nothing but me?"

"No, May. I'm actually grateful..."

* * *

The next morning, I hear a fast flurry of knocks on my door. At first, I am agitated, but the past catches up to the present and fills me with guilt.

Drew.

I open the door and smile when I see his elated expression. "It went away. I'm not colorblind anymore."

I am relieved, but something else bothers me. It feels unnatural and immoral, but I can't decide what it is. I push a strand of hair away from my face and look up at him, my smile matching his. "What are we waiting for, then? Let's go for a walk in the center's garden."

After hastily changing into a comfortable shirt and jean shorts, I walk outside of the building and meet up with him again.

"Look at the marvelous green grass," I encourage him. "And the sky is beautiful again, with its glorious shade of blue."

As we walk around the garden and marvel at the stunning colors, I understand my worry.

It is incredibly selfish and simple, but I still don't understand why I want it.

"Do you still remember everything you said, when you were colorblind?" I ask him. "I'm wondering if you were just under the effect of the concoction."

"Yes, I remember," Drew says coolly. "How can the great Drew forget something as important as the words he chooses to say?"

I roll my eyes and smile wistfully at him. "You know, I still wish you could see me in a special way, just like you could when you were colorblind."

At first, the garden is completely silent. Leaves fall, as if they also understand the tension of the moment. I look away, completely ashamed that I have decided to tell him.

He puts his hands on my shoulders and forces me to look at him. Then, a smile breaks out on his lips, forcing me to smile as well. We are lost in the moment, recalling arguments and good times.

"Are you honestly worried about that, August?" he asks. "I will _always_ see you in a special way. After all, I'm in love with you."

I almost don't notice that we have both leaned toward each other. His movement is smooth and comforting as he caresses my cheek. I lean in more, indulging myself at the sight of his bright green eyes.

Inside, I laugh at myself as our lips meet.

Drew hadn't the one who was sincerely blind- I was.

I had been love blind.

* * *

**And that's it. o: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :3  
**

**This is honestly my first one shot, so if you have any suggestions or comments for me, please review.  
**

**ThankYouVeryMuch. c:  
**

**~Sapphayn  
**

**{Edit: In response to The-Real-Contestshipping-Princess's (Document manager wouldn't let me type her username without hyphens ._.) review, I added this Q/A below~}  
**

**1) How would the concoction have made May get with the waiter? What was it suppose to do?  
**

**_Answer: Well, remember that Drew had the concoction in place of May. As a result, he went colorblind to everything but her. The "waiter" had planned out a love potion, but unfortunately, it completely failed and had bad effects on the user. Note that the "waiter" and his companion were like, "It would have been an interesting experiment," which hints that they have absolutely no idea what the effects would have been._  
**

**2) It made Drew see everything but May be colorless cause he loved her right?  
**

**_Answer: No. It was a failed love potion, but during that time, Drew allowed himself to be "fragile" and shaken, so he was deviously able to stare at May for however long he wanted, with the excuse: "You're the only color in my world." When Drew regains his vision the next day, May notes that she wants him to watch after her with interest. May's new feelings confirm their relationship, and there you go. Contestshipping, freshly posted on PokeTube. :D_  
**


End file.
